


To the core

by Keuppy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Barebacking, Bitting, Galra Shiro (Voltron), Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keuppy/pseuds/Keuppy
Summary: Shiro was massive. He was so big that he towered over Keith at nearly twice his height. But, unfortunately, he was gentle. Painfully so.He had taken his time opening Keith up for him. Each finger worked for minutes at a time before an additional one was added. Keith was practically sobbing into the pillows, his ass up in the air for Shiro. Whenever Keith was close, Shiro’s fingers would still.The bastard.





	To the core

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very quick smutty fic of Galra!Shiro because we’re all horny on main for @Jotakorium’s Galra!Shiro AU

Shiro was massive. He was so big that he towered over Keith at nearly twice his height. But, unfortunately, he was gentle. Painfully so.

He had taken his time opening Keith up for him. Each finger worked for minutes at a time before an additional one was added. Keith was practically sobbing into the pillows, his ass up in the air for Shiro. Whenever Keith was close, Shiro’s fingers would still. 

The bastard.

Keith whined when Shiro worked in a forth finger, careful of his claws as he stretched his fingers apart. He was so slow and it was killing Keith. He wanted it so much but Shiro had insisted that he be stretched thoroughly before he even tried.

Keith had touched himself the night Shiro told him he had a knot. He fucked himself on his own fingers and imagined it was Shiro’s cock fucking into him without restraint. 

Here he was just days later after reading up on several Galran mating books to try and seduce Shiro. His first few attempts just left Shiro confused. So he stepped up his game and approached Shiro and asked him to braid his hair for him. He sat himself in Shiro’s lap and kept craning his neck to the side so Shiro could see his bare neck. Within moments he could feel Shiro growing hard behind him. So he pushed back against him and ground himself there, claiming he was just trying to get comfortable. Shiro had growled low in his throat.

Keith licked his lips and looked back at Shiro with parted lips. All it took was him saying Shiro’s name and Shiro’s large hands were gripping his waist. 

That’s what led up to Keith laying in Shiro’s bed being fingered open. He deserved to be edged like this after the way he teased Shiro. He would touch himself if Shiro didn’t have both his arms easily held against his back. And fuck, he wanted Shiro to man handle him and be rough.

“You knew what you were doing, Keith.” Shiro’s cock was pressed against Keith’s hip, allowing him to feel the size of him. “Presenting yourself like that for me. You wanted me to give you my knot.”

“Fuck.” Keith nearly came right there. “Come on, Shiro. Give it to me.”

“Not yet, baby.” Shiro pulled his fingers out and gave his ass a quick slap. Keith moaned loudly into the pillows.

“I’m not done opening you up yet.” Shiro released Keith’s arms and pulled his hips up into the air. 

“Bullshit, you’ve been fingering me for- ahh!” Keith moaned even louder when Shiro’s tongue pressed inside of him. “Fuck...” Keith drawled out.

Shiro’s tongue worked in and out of him, occasionally pulling back to circle around his hole. The fucking tease.

“Please.” Keith panted out. “I want your knot, Shiro.”

Shiro hummed behind him and licked a stripe up his ass before he gently bit into the soft flesh. Keith shook beneath him. Shiro set him down and growled at the sight of Keith. He was beautiful. 

Shiro’s hands wrapped around Keith’s waist and pulled him up into his lap. Keith looked up at Shiro then down at Shiro’s cock. He could feel his mouth watering at the sight. He was huge.

“Shiro.” Keith whined and reached out. He wrapped both hands around him and stroked him slowly. Shiro growled louder.

“You think you can take me?” Shiro bucked into his hand slowly.

“You fucked me with four fingers and didn’t let me come. I can take you. So give me your knot, Shiro.” Keith let go of him as he was lifted with ease. Keith placed his hands on Shiro’s chest as he was slowly lowered onto his cock.

Keith inhaled sharply as his body stretched around Shiro’s cock. He tried to relax around him, knowing very well that if he showed even the smallest sign of discomfort Shiro would stop. So he relaxed himself and stared up at Shiro’s face. Shiro looked like he was concentrating hard, trying his best not to just thrust into him. His ears were drawn back and twitched as Keith moaned softly.

“Oh fuck. You’re so big, Shiro. So good. Filling me up like this.” Keith panted and Shiro’s hands tightened around him. 

“You’re taking me so well, little one.” Shiro pulled Keith down until his ass finally rested against Shiro’s thighs.

“Come on, Shiro. You worked me open for so long, I can take it. Fuck me hard. Give me your knot.” 

Shiro growled again and ground himself inside of Keith, making him shiver.

“I’ll have you coming all night, Keith.” Shiro pulled Keith up a bit before he thrusted up into him. Keith arched against him and whined.

“You’d better follow through with that.” Keith tightened around him, making Shiro shudder. 

Shiro’s hands gripped his waist harder as he started a slow pace, easily moving Keith up and down his cock. He loved how small Keith was compared to him. He used his small size against his opponents and proved to be an amazing fighter, and he was resilient and never gave up. Shiro knew that Keith would be able to take him without complaint. And he did.

Keith felt so good. He was so small, so tight, and so so warm. When this war was over Shiro vowed that he would have Keith on his cock for an entire day to celebrate. He knew that Keith would enjoy that as much as he would.

“Shiro.” Keith panted. “Harder. Come on, big guy. I want that knot.” 

Shiro snapped his hips forward into Keith at that. 

“You really want it, baby?” Shiro let himself thrust up into him faster. Every little groan and whine that came from Keith only spurred him on.

“Yes! Fuck! Come on. Or I’ll start calling you weird stuff like daddy or something.” Keith curled his fingers into the soft fur on Shiro’s arms. A laugh rumbled in Shiro’s throat and he leaned forward to bite at Keith’s neck. He needed to leave visible marks. He wanted to claim Keith for himself and litter his beautifully pale skin with marks.

“Then I’ll give it to you.” Shiro whispered into his ear and his thrusting became harsh. Keith was bouncing on his cock now, whimpering as his body was moved for him. 

Keith seized up suddenly as he came hard. He was surprised he’d lasted so long. His body shook as Shiro kept his pace up, sliding his cock in and out. Keith could only whimper as Shiro bit harder on his neck. He knew that the Galra marked their mates by biting until blood was drawn and usually a scar was left. Shiro was holding back. His sharp teeth didn’t puncture him but they were close to it.

“Do it.” Keith swallowed, a hand moving to the back of Shiro’s neck. “Mark me.”

Shiro groaned and, oh, his knot was swelling.

Shiro’s claws pressed into the cleft of Keith’s ass, and really, that shouldn’t be so hot to Keith. Shiro even squeezed his ass for good measure. 

Shiro ground himself inside of Keith in just the right place and Keith could feel his cock already coming back for a second round.

“Fuck.” He groaned and tightened himself around Shiro again.

“Such a good boy. So good for me, Keith. You’re so good, taking my knot so well.” Shiro was practically slurring his words as he lost himself from the pleasure.

Keith moaned and craned his head back as it stretched him, leaving Shiro unable to fully pull out. Shiro was getting desperate, his hips bucking into Keith as fast as he possibly could. And suddenly, he was coming and those impossibly sharp teeth clenched down hard enough to break the skin. 

It left Keith gasping as he suddenly came again with a shuddering breath. He panted heavily as he cupped Shiro’s face and pulled him into a hard kiss, tasting his own blood on his tongue. 

When they broke the kiss they stared at each other. 

“I hope you’re comfortable. We’ll be like this for some time.” Shiro ducked his head back into Keith’s shoulder and licked at the fresh mark. He didn’t know if it would scar like a Galran mate mark would normally scar, but he hoped.

“Oh, you think I’m done?” Keith grinned. “I thought you were going to have me coming all night? Or was that a lie?”

Shiro just growled and held Keith up as shifted them until he was above Keith and Keith was laid back onto the pillows. 

“I never go back on my word.” He licked up Keith’s neck.

“Well then, the night is young.” Keith smirked at him. “Better buckle up, big boy.”


End file.
